


Out of the Rain

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rain, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anon on Tumblr: "I've fallen in love with this man send help! Could I get an nsfw scenario where it's raining in Tottoland & Katakuri's wife doesn't have an umbrella so she's running home in the rain but Tottoland doesn't have ordinary rainwater so she's drenched in sugary syrup and Katakuri is at home and sees her come in covered in it but instead of getting her a towel to dry off he'd rather lick it off her instead(she knows about his mouth)...?? If that's ok! 😳😵"
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar rain/syrup is pretty sweet. But you know what's even sweeter? Katakuri. Dare I say it, he's sweeter than any donut. And I love him <3

Of all the days to forget to bring an umbrella…

At the very least, ____ didn't have to walk very long to get back to the home she shared with Katakuri on Flour Island. As she hurried her way through the cobblestone streets, the townsfolk who passed her eagerly offered her their umbrella. An elderly Fishwoman called out to her over the sound of the rain. "Would you like to come inside and dry off, Lady ____? I can make some tea, if you'd like!"

____ smiled and shook her head as she continued down the street. "That's very kind, but no thank you," she called back. "Kata's probably expecting me to come home soon. Maybe we could have tea tomorrow?"

"Of course, of course! Best hurry back, or you'll be covered in syrup from head to toe!"

____ took her advice and hurried up the hill leading to the Minister of Flour's (and her) home. The layers of mochi that made up the house's roof and accents was easy to spot as she came closer and closer, and watching the water slide down the smooth mochi was oddly soothing. The front door, like the entire house, was incredibly large to accommodate Katakuri's massive size. There were technically two doors that made up the front entrance--one large door that fit the entire twenty foot frame, and one door built  _ within  _ the large one for ____ or other smaller guests. It always reminded ____ of matryoshka dolls, and she'd jokingly mentioned to Katakuri that when they have children, they should make an even smaller door for them to use inside of  _ her  _ door; Katakuri's expression was hard to see under his scarf, but ____ was sure that he was blushing under there when she'd said it.

____ hurriedly climbed the stairs to get to the front door and grimaced as she felt the sticky rain against her skin; her clothes, skin, and hair were completely soaked with sugar water. 

____ took her front door key out of her pocket and tried her best to squeeze the excess water from her hair with the other hand. Before she could put her key into the lock, Katakuri had already opened the massive door for her. "...You're wet."

____ smirked and slipped her key back into her damp pockets. "Did you need to use your Observation Haki to guess that?" 

Kata let out a small "hm" that ____ recognized as his quiet little laugh when his scarf was on and he was still in his serious/no-nonsense Sweet Commander role. He closed the door behind her as she walked in and hung his scarf on a nearby hook on the wall. ____ looked back at the trail of sugar water behind her and then down at her wet clothes with a frown. "Ugh, this is going to take forever to wash," she muttered. 

Katakuri took off his gloves and held out one of his arms for her to climb onto. "I can carry you to the bathroom if you'd like," he offered. "Just to prevent any more water from getting on the floor."

____ smirked and climbed onto his arm. "I'm sure the fact that you get to lick some syrup off of your hand isn't at all why you want to carry me," she teased, knowing her husband's sweet tooth was almost as large as his actual size. Katakuri smiled at her and gently touched her forehead with one of his fingers.

"You know me well," he replied, carrying her down the hallway. Now that she was closer to him, he could smell just how sweet the sugar coating her skin was, covering her body like a glaze...His thoughts drifted to the donuts he'd eaten earlier during his Merienda, and as he felt the syrup running down his arm, he wondered just how sweet his wife would taste. 

He tried to avoid the warmth on his cheeks and chided himself for having such lewd thoughts when he  _ should  _ be tending to his wife. What if she caught a cold from being left wet for so long while he stood there idly, having debased donut-based fantasies? He tried to wipe the trickle of drool on his chin, but one drop managed to land directly on ____'s head. She let out a surprised squeak and peered up at the ceiling. 

"Is there a leak?" When her eyes drifted to Kata, who was noticeably stiff as she looked at the remnants of saliva on his chin and hand (and the visible blush on his cheeks), she smiled deviously at him. "You know," she said in a faux-innocent voice, "Maybe I shouldn't shower."

Kata raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Why not?"

____'s grin widened and she tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I think it would be much more effective if  _ you  _ helped me get this off," she replied, caressing his arm and giggling when she felt the goosebumps forming underneath. She cocked her head to the side and put a hand on her sticky blouse. "After all, if I'm the only one who gets to see that handsome mouth of yours, I might as well try to put that privilege to good use."

Kata's blush deepened and one of the corners of his lips twitched. "You want me to...to--"

"To take my clothes off and then lick every inch of me, yes," she said wryly. "I know you've already had your Merienda today, but you deserve an extra snack, don't you think?"

Kata was too surprised to speak, still amazed that ____ wanted the same thing he had been fantasizing about. He wordlessly nodded, and ____ laughed gently at just how sweet he looked when he was flustered. She kissed the area of his chest nearby and then started to remove her clothes, and without having to look up at him she knew that he was averting his eyes as she undressed; they'd slept together countless times, but he was still committed to being a gentleman when it came to her stripping.

Once she was in her bra and panties, she tapped Katakuri's arm. "I'm having a bit of trouble taking these off," she said coyly. "Could you be a dear and help me?"

Katakuri reached down with his other hand to try and carefully remove her undergarments, but she smiled and shook her head before pointing at her teeth. Kata stared at her in disbelief; she wanted him to take them off with his fangs? He'd tear them! What if he accidentally hurt her?

As if reading his mind, ____ spoke up again. "I was going to get rid of these anyway," she replied breezily. "It's a nightmare to get this much syrup out of an outfit soaked with it. You'd be doing me a favor, really."

Katakuri slowly held her up facing him and _very_ carefully moved his mouth until his teeth were hooked on her top. With one small backwards jerk of his head, her bra ripped and fell to the floor below with a light wet smack. He hooked one of his canines around her damp undergarments, and he could feel the warmth emanating from ____'s lower half underneath the thin layer of cotton as he tore through her panties as well. The feeling of Katakuri's breath against her skin left ____ biting her lip and breathing a bit heavier than before when he carried her to their shared bedroom and sank down on the bed; when she rested against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat racing as he lowered his head down to kiss the back of her neck.

When he kissed her neck a second time, Katakuri moved her sticky hair aside and experimentally flicked the tip of his tongue on one of her shoulders. She inhaled sharply at the warm, wet sensation, and he instantly pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said hastily. "We can--"

"Do it again," she breathed, licking her sugar-coated lips. She ever-so-subtly rocked her hips against Katakuri's thighs, and she felt Katakuri's member instantly stiffen from her position in his lap. Katakuri smiled to himself as he realized why she'd gasped, and he licked a long stripe from the small of her bare back all the way up to her other shoulder. The two of them moaned--she tasted fantastic against his tongue, and he  _ felt  _ fantastic running his tongue against her skin.

As he continued to lap at the syrup coating her backside and shoulders, he saw her hands crawl up to her breasts as she murmured and sighed praises of just how good his tongue felt on her. The taste of her sweetness made him revert to the hedonistic glutton that he became during his Meriendas, and he wanted more and more of her. His tongue traveled to the small of her back and he took advantage of her relatively petite size (compared to him, at least) to snake his tongue almost all the way around her waist; she sighed louder than before and felt a new layer of "syrup" beginning to pool between her already sticky thighs. 

Before she could beg for him to turn her around, he used one hand to do just that while he unbuckled his tight trousers and shoved them down his legs with his other hand. She giggled excitedly and shivered as Kata leaned closer against her to lick the other side of her neck. Part of his wide tongue caressed one side of her face, and she quickly kissed what she could as she ground against him and caressed every area of him that she could reach with her hands. He caught both of her wrists and shoved them into his mouth, licking them clean. 

As he moved her around to stroke his cock with one hand, Katakuri teased his wife by circling his tongue just inches away from her nipples as he lapped at her chest and arms. "Kataaaaa," ____ whined, "Please…" 

Katakuri let out an amused purr and swiftly moved the top of his tongue to flick at the sensitive buds on her chest; ____ threw her head back and bucked her hips and when he moved his tongue back to decide where to touch her next, she reached down to run one of her hands up and down the shaft of his stiff cock underneath her. He shuddered and timed his strokes with her hand, and when he heard the soft wet sound of her wet lower lips writhing against his bare thighs, he finally focused on the part of her he was most excited to taste.

Using the hand not stroking his member, he easily lifted ____ up by the waist and held her above his mouth as he lay flat on the bed. She eagerly spread her legs as he lowered her onto his lips, and her knees rested on either side of his face. "Oh God, Kata, please…"

Spurred by her desperate pleas for release, Katakuri gently held her in place with one hand and stroked himself even faster as he finally ran his tongue over her slit at a slow pace. She cried out and rolled her hips against his mouth and when he finally entered her, her entrance eagerly accepted his tongue as it explored inside of her tight, wet walls. Every time Katakuri moaned or hummed contentedly as he consumed more and more of her sweet cunt, the vibration coming from his mouth drove ____ closer and closer to the edge.

____'s eyes rolled back slightly as Katakuri curled his tongue to focus on a velvety spot inside of her that left her seeing stars. As she rode his face with wild abandon, he stroked his cock in time with her bucking hips until the two of them were feverishly moaning at the edge of bliss.

____'s thighs squeezed around Katakuri's face, and she came with a keening cry of his name that left her body shaking; a new wave of her sickness coated his tongue, and Katakuri's moans were muffled as he came a few moments later underneath her while she rode through her high. He always came rather forcefully, almost like a geyser after just one round given his size and the size of his wife. This time was no different, and soon there was a considerable amount of seed covering his lower thighs and the sheets underneath him. 

His wife shuddered and her walls squeezed around his tongue when he slowly wriggled his way out of her, and she fell backwards; before she landed on her head, Kata instinctively reached out to catch her and carefully turn her upright before resting on arm around her as she lay contentedly on his lap. If she was sticky before, now she was covered in a layer of lingering syrup, saliva, and both her and Katakuri's arousal. She didn't feel any cleaner, but she certainly felt better than when she had been out in the cold rain. Now she felt warm, full,  _ satisfied _ , and she felt especially loved and well-tended to by her dear Kata. She smiled to herself and curled up in his lap, enjoying the warmth radiating from his skin and nuzzling his arm currently wrapped around her.

Once Katakuri had managed to catch his breath and come down from his own blissful high, he caressed her thighs and stomach with his thumb before reaching down to kiss the top of her head. "Would you like me to draw a bath for you?" He gave her a small sheepish smile. "I think you're covered in more...ah…'syrup' than before."

____ smirked and nodded, kissing his forearm. "Only if you join me," she replied sweetly. "Judging by how your lap feels--" she shifted her hips and felt a thick layer of his seed stick to her backside, making Katakuri's already flushed face turn even redder. "I'm not the only one covered in...syrup."

Katakuri rose out of bed with ____ in his arms and carried her to their shared bathroom; Katakuri's gigantic tub was nearly the size of a swimming pool to accommodate the both of them; he was always amused when he shared a bath with his wife as she giggled and tried making bubble sculptures and 'armor' to place on both of their bodies. On more intimate nights, she would simply lay against him as they washed themselves and enjoyed each other's company. 

He turned on the warm water and dropped a sugary-scented bath fizzer shaped and colored like a donut into the tub once it was nearly filled. As it dissolved and colors spread across the water, Katakuri slowly sank into the water and heard ____ let out a small, satisfied sigh against him when she felt the warm water and soft bubbles surround her. He smiled and rested his head on the back of the tub, and heard the faint pitter-patter of rain against the walls of the house. He looked down at her closed eyes and warm smile, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth to the aftertaste of her on his tongue. Hmm...he might have to add another delicacy to his Merienda's menu soon. He never thought he would discover something sweeter and more indulgent than any icing or glazed donut, and yet the answer was in front of him all along--literally, in this case.


End file.
